


Amy's journal: Maybe the universe IS a d

by Thunderclap



Series: Amy's Journals [4]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderclap/pseuds/Thunderclap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's thoughts on Haunted Hester, Felix and Sabrina. Reveals so back history on her. This is the fifth in the series. (its also the shortest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy's journal: Maybe the universe IS a d

Dear diary,

I am officially released from Felix. Felix and I weren't dating but then I kind of wanted to. Considering I am still waiting for K to completely come around, I felt comfortable around him. We both love 'torture porn' even if he's so wrong about Hostel. It's one of the many things we share. I know he is recovering and I don't want to jeopardize that. Yet, it's nice to talk to someone other than Shane and K who as you well know, diary, have their own problems. Like Shane shouting at Liam to stop humping his mom at the Haunted Hester party, when he was actually doing the Heimlich on her.

I love his craziness but that was over the top even for him. Liam always does something. At least K is free of him. FINALLY, FREE OF HIM! The universe, god, Jesus, flying spaghetti monster, whoever in their usually dick move ways, caused Liam to break up with his new girl. So K and I are together Wednesday waiting for the bus and she's eye humping him. That leads to the party and Principal Penelope's cultural appropriation ban. That causes them to meet in the dressing room and well they talk.

Then at the end of this anti-climactic party, K tells be she is staying single for a while. It's perfect. The only thing that can make it more was Sabrina's appearance. You know all about Sabrina, diary so I won't bore you. Instead, I am worried again. K seemed annoyed the rest of the way back to my place. Every time I asked if something was wrong, she would say 'nothing is wrong'. I blew it off with Sabrina talking about where she was, about the tornado that tore thought the school, impaling a janitor while everyone was being rushed to the shelter beneath. She also talked about how it literally rained cats and dogs.

That was hard and as I wiped my tears I looked back at K who was crying. Only she held that same look when she said she would hate me too when I said I slept with Liam. Still, 'I'm fine.' What is worse, when we got to my house, K hugged mom, chatted about how beautiful Lauren looked (she apparently came as Cinderella, talked to Shane and vanished) and then biked back to her house.

K always lets me keep Tom's message tubes so I still had it on the table when Sabrina saw it. She seemed surprised. I told her about how I got it leaving out Tom of course. That's when things got weird again. Sabrina showed me this beautiful amulet she carries now. Its jade with that squid faced guy, Davy jones from Pirates of the Caribbean. She calls it Dagon which I recognized. Lovecraft is the best noir horror.

I wish K would just be happy. She seems so uncomfortable, almost jealous. Then again maybe the voice of the universe is Cthulhu. That would explain a lot.


End file.
